Chi Goes to a J Rock Concert
by Naoko Askikaga-Uchiha
Summary: Hideki's off in Osaka for the night, and Chi has tickets to the Asian Kung Fu Generation concert. ONESHOT


**Chi Goes to a J-Rock Concert**

"Now Chi, make sure you watch the apartment, and don't talk to strangers. I'll only be gone for the day, and I'll be home tomorrow morning. Okay?" Hideki explained.

"Yes, Hideki. Take care of yourself," Chi replied, smiling contently.

Hideki was going on a field trip to Osaka to study something for one of his classes. He couldn't take anybody else with him, so he was strangely worried that Chi might get into havoc. Fortunately, Sumomo and Kotoko were there to guide Chi. Anyway, Hideki walked out the apartment door to the bus.

"What are we going to do while Hideki's gone?" Kotoko monotonously asked to herself.

"Let's have some fun!" Sumomo jumped cheerfully. "What do you want to do, Chi?"

"Mr. Ueda gave me these," Chi said, holding up a white envelope. Sumomo jumped to take it from her hand, and opened it. It contained two tickets to a concert. An Asian Kung-Fu Generation concert.

"Who is the Asian Kung-Fu Generation?" Chi asked in a clueless tone of voice.

"Searching…" Kotoko said. Her eyes showed what persocoms all had (you know, the white line that goes through their eyes). "Asian Kung-Fu Generation: A J-Rock band famous throughout Japan."

"Oh! These are tickets to a concert! They're for tonight!" Sumomo exclaimed. "Do you want to go, Chi?"

"Chi wants to go with…Hideki," Chi said softly.

"Hideki can't be there. He went to Osaka, remember? If you miss the concert tonight, you can't see them again until the next time they come to Tokyo," Kotoko said.

"Can Sumomo and Kotoko come with me?" Chi asked again.

"Well…I guess we can go, we're not considered as regular old persocoms," Kotoko said to Sumomo.

"Great! We're going to see Asian Kung-Fu Generation!" Sumomo happily tapped her tambourine. "You need to wear something appropriate for the concert, Chi!"

"What's wrong with what she's wearing?" Kotoko curiously asked.

"Are you kidding, Kotoko?! A dress is not the right attire for a concert like this!" Sumomo replied. She directed Chi to search the closet for something other than a dress. Unfortunately, there was nothing.

"Aw…how can we go to the concert now?" Sumomo slumped.

"Hmm…I still think her dress is fine," Kotoko said back, arms folded. Suddenly, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Chi?" A familiar voice said. "It's Miss Hibiya. I want to give you something."

Chi opened the door and the friendly manager of the apartment complex gave her a bag with an outfit inside it. "It doesn't fit me anymore, and I believe I'm too old to wear it anyway. I found it in my old boxes of college memorabilia."

"Thank you, Miss Hibiya," Chi politely thanked, bowing.

"You're welcome. Be safe!" Miss Hibiya replied, walking the opposite direction.

Chi shut the door, and took out the clothing from the bag. It happened to be a tight, jet black t-shirt and a pair of baggy, blue, slightly ripped jeans. "Chi?"

"Oh! That's perfect! Try it on, Chi!!!!" Sumomo excitedly demanded.

"Why does it look like guys wear that sort of outfit?" Kotoko asked again, while Chi slipped off her clothes to try on her new outfit.

"It isn't just for guys! It's for girls as well!" Sumomo shot back.

"Okay, okay. I'm just asking."

Chi stood up and looked in the mirror. "Does Chi look okay?"

"OH! YOU LOOK GREAT, CHI! YOU ARE NOW READY TO GO TO THE ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION CONCERT!!!" The little, pink mobile persocom shouted from the top of her little lungs. Kotoko covered her ears.

"Alright! Let's go!" Sumomo jumped. Chi took the two small persocoms and placed them on her two shoulders. She slipped on her shoes and walked out the door. Outside the complex, Sumomo directed her all the way to the small club that the band was playing in.

---

"Welcome to the House of Hana, do you have your ticket?" The woman at the front of the club asked.

Chi gave her both the tickets to the woman.

"Oh…you only need _one_ ticket! You're by yourself. Go on in!" The woman directed inside. Chi held on to the second ticket and put it in one of the small pockets in her baggy jeans. When she got inside with the two mobile persocoms on her shoulders, the two stared in awe as they saw at least 300 people packed in the small venue, taking their seat. Chi's seat happened to be in the small mosh pit on the floor.

"Whoa…it's all dark, and kinda of scary!" Sumomo exclaimed, looking around.

"Hm…so many young and gullible people here," Kotoko grumbled.

Chi stepped on the floor quietly, but made a small tapping noise with her feet on the hard floor. After making this noise, the crowd of young adults turned around and saw Chi with Sumomo and Kotoko. She stood there shyly, and the large crowd of people moved to the sides for her to be at the very front, about 4 feet from the stage.

"I wonder why all these people are making way for Chi," Kotoko pondered.

"Well, it's because Chi is so cute!!!" Sumomo replied. "Go on, Chi, go up to the front."

Chi walked slowly to the front, near the stage, and then leaned on the bars that made the border between the mosh pit and the stage. Near the stage were also very large security guards almost the size of sumo wrestlers. Their looks were straight, serious, and not looking like they're going to have fun.

"What does Chi do now?" Chi asked.

"Well, when the concert starts, the band will start to play! You can enjoy the music and have a lot of fun, Chi!" Sumomo answered.

"How do I have fun?"

"Well…there is a thing that's called moshing…I don't know what it means, though," Kotoko remarked.

"Moshing is a term that means to jump about and hit others!" Sumomo explained shortly.

"Chi doesn't want to hit others…"

"Well, you could jump in place," Kotoko said.

"Ok. Chi will jump in place," Chi then jumped up and down, while the other moshers stopped what they were doing and stared at Chi.

"Man, that's one cute persocom…" One said.

"Well, I guess she hasn't been to a concert before, judging by her actions," Another said.

"Chi! You don't have to jump now! The concert hasn't started yet!" Sumomo confronted.

"Chi cannot jump yet?"

"No…wait until the music-" Sumomo stopped talking when the lights of the club went out. There was very loud screaming, which was unfamiliar to the three androids.

The lights of the stage lit brightly. A bright white light shined upon the lead singer of Asian Kung-Fu Generation. There was even more screaming, which irritated Kotoko's ears. Sumomo looked around, and Chi stared at the lead singer.

"How is everybody DOING TONIGHT?!?!?!" He shouted. The crowd of 300-some odd people screamed back. The lead singer smiled, and looked down at the very front, at Chi, and the two other small androids on her shoulders.

"Ooh…it seems we have a _very_ pretty persocom in the audience, people," the lead singer said. "What's your name, you there? The blonde, pretty one."

"That's you, Chi! Tell him your name!" Sumomo excitedly jumped on her shoulder.

"Chi…" Chi responded.

"Oh, Chi…whoever owns you must be the luckiest guy in the world. WELL, LET'S GET STARTED!!!" The lead singer then rocked out on his guitar, and three other spotlights shined upon the 2nd guitar player, the bassist, and the drummer. The concert began, and everybody started to mosh, jump, and have fun.

Chi grinned and jumped up and down, although it slightly irritated her ears from the very loud music. Sumomo managed to stay on Chi's shoulder, but Kotoko fell to the ground, and held on the bar that separated the stage and the floor. She managed to stay there for the meantime of the concert.

**Two Hours Later**

"This last song goes out to Miss Chi here…This song is called Kimi to Iu Hana," The lead singer stared a little romantically. "Do you have someone special to you, Chi?"

"H-Hideki…" Chi replied. "Hideki is…the one just for me."

"Hideki's a lucky one to find a persocom like you. SING ALONG, EVERYBODY!!!" The song began with a fast drum-beat, followed by the guitars and bass. Chi smiled, and jumped about again. Sumomo held on to Chi's shirt as she bounced merrily.

"THANK YOU, TOKYO!!!" The lead singer ended. The lights of the stage then went out, and the lights of the club came back on. Everybody left, and Chi, Sumomo, and Kotoko walked home tiredly, with the two mobile persocoms sleeping on her shoulders.

"That was fun…I will tell Hideki tomorrow," Chi said to herself. She came back to the apartment, and fell straight asleep. Sumomo and Kotoko were placed next to her and they slept for the remaining of the night.

**The Next Morning**

Hideki unlocked the door of the apartment, and found Chi fast asleep, still wearing her outfit from last night.

"Uh?! Where did she go…" Hideki asked himself quietly.

Chi rolled around the sheets and woke up. She said sleepily, "Welcome home, Hideki…"

"Did you go somewhere last night, Chi?"

"I went…to a concert…the lead singer said that you're very lucky to have me…" Chi replied. "He sang a song dedicated to me and you…"

"Well, that's very nice of him…which band was it?" Hideki asked curiously.

Chi got up, her tight, black shirt curled up to her bust and her baggy jeans were loosened and sagged slightly. While she rubbed her eyes, Hideki turned beet red and held back his nosebleed. She then said, "Asian Kung-Fu Generation…"

"EH?! ASIAN KUNG-FU GENERATION WAS HERE YESTERDAY?! AAHHHH WHY COULDN'T I SKIP OSAKA YESTERDAY?!?!? THAT'S MY FAVORITE BAND!!!!!" Hideki cried.

Sumomo was awakened by the sound of his voice, and blew a whistle. Kotoko was the awakened. "Hm…some sleep."

"Good morning everybody! Oh, before we do our wakey wakey exercises, let me help you with your shirt, Chi!" Sumomo then climbed Chi's jeans and unraveled her shirt back to the way it was.

_"Miss Hibiya probably gave her those clothes…"_ Hideki thought.

"Okay! Now we're ready for our wakey wakey exercises!" Sumomo blew her whistle and the other three followed.

_"Chi is so lucky…"_ Hideki thought contently as he stretched. _"I guess I'm lucky to have a persocom like her, too…"_

**A/N:** Asian Kung-Fu Generation is one of my favorite J-Rock bands. Kimi to Iu Hana (A Flower Named After You) happens to be one of my favorite songs, along with Loop and Loop and some others. This was just another random story of mine…and if I don't make another fic, Happy Thanksgiving!


End file.
